ღ Incredibly weird, ridiculously sexy ღ
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: "Hands everywhere?" Yeah ok, that has really not happened but maybe it was normal to imagine things after all, 'cause it's not everyday you can have Uchiha Sasuke beneath you. And Haruno Sakura did. Literally ... .:. SaSuSaKu/ UA/ COMPLETE .:.


_**title**: Incredibly weird, ridiculously sexy._

_**authors**: Kahli hime and Pri Cloud.  
><em>

_**First published** as a portuguese version: "Incrivelmente estranha, ridiculamente sensual"._

_**Disclaimer**: Oh yeah, believe me when I say "I do not own Naruto D;_"

_**Special thanks**: To my lovely beta reader, **Cutecrazyice**, who made a fabulous work correcting my grammatical erorrs and refining the whole text__ and to my dear friend **Pri Cloud** who wrote this one with me :)_

.

_**1**/30: "Hands everywhere?" Yeah ok, that has really not happened but maybe it was normal to imagine things after all, cause it's not everyday you can have Uchiha Sasuke beneath you. And Haruno Sakura did. Literally ..._

_.  
><em>

_Hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Incredibly weird, ridiculously sexy.<strong>

_By Kahli hime and Pri Cloud_

_Spring really is a beautiful season._ _The birds seem happier and feel more stimulated to sing, flowers bloom so beautifully, people smile more..._

How she loved these four months of the year.

Essentially, because this spring on the way to school, she_ accidentally_ met him_ – _the boy who had recently arrived in her class.

_Her Sasuke-kun..._

Not that _ he_ was hers indeed, but so she used to imagine.

Imagination was something that Haruno Sakura had. A_ lot_.

She rode her red bike every day to school and _always_ saw him from afar, but the difficulty in knowing how to act around him was tremendous. She would not know what to say or do and she did not want to look like the most foolish girl in front of the most handsome-and-sexiest-god-on-earth guy in school (and probably in the world.).

_Surely he would think I am the most disastrous Forehead of the entire universe._

She sighed deeply. She balanced awkwardly on two wheels, wondering how he would react if she came to talk to him. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. You come here often?"

_Wow. That's the most pathetic way to try to be closer to someone, Sakura!_ _ Obviously he will know you have a crush on him. _ Inner Sakura couldn't stop blaming her bad luck_._

How she wished she had been aware of what was happening in _his_ mind right now, what_ her_ Sasuke-kun thought about her – or at least if he was even aware of her existence. _I think he doesn't even know we exist,_ Inner Sakura mused again. She didn't stop talking, did she?

She shakily pressed the handlebars upon seeing his raven-colored, perfect dark hair flying at the speed in which he rode, his body moving in perfect synchrony and dexterity, making the sight a true piece of perfect art – and with that pretty background of the street carpeted with petals of various flowers and the sun shining, making sure to brighten up the spot where_ her_ Sasuke-kun passed by...

_That in such a short time has become..._

_Her world._

But how could he notice her in the middle of all those pretty girls (whose foreheads' sizes were considered normal, compared to hers)? Sakura knew he would never be _her Sasuke-kun_ if nothing was done about it. If _she_ did not do something about it. Taken by an encouraging force, she hastened her ride.

She had no idea that her Sasuke-kun had already noticed her presence for a while. _ A long one._

* * *

><p><em>Here comes that weird girl. She is so strange…always around, stalking me. But she never says anything to me.<em>

He felt uncomfortable. It wasn't too long that he had moved there and felt a bit out of place with all those people surrounding him. And then the girl he thought would be different from the others (a.k.a fangirls) because she was polite and seemed more intelligent than the others, was now stalking him without any apparent reason!

_Okay, actually, she is different from other people, but I did not want her to follow me like this. It seems like she is spying on me._

And to his exasperation, the pink-haired girl caught up with him.

* * *

><p>What Sakura did not imagine was that in the lull in the frenzy in which she drove in, not in a millions years would she have been able to stop in time to avoid the inevitable. The much-desired dream to meet him turned into her worst nightmare when she heard the crash and felt herself hurtling to the ground in fascinating speed. This pretty much confirmed her theory about one thing: she was clumsy. She was such a klutz!<p>

Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the ridiculous position in which she was in. Sasuke was on the floor staring in wide-eyed disbelief because_ oh Kami, the girl was above him_ – in a not-so-discreet position. She was right on top of his abdomen. _What a crazy girl!_

When she realized the uncomfortable situation and the way Sasuke looked at her and at _ that damn school skirt_ that insisted on flying to the rhythm of the wind, Sakura didn't know what to say. But one word was repeated several times through a thoroughly ashamed smile.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. Gomen nasai!"

_This girl may be a bit nuts, but…wow. She is incredibly beautiful when she blushes._ He let his eyes travel to the pink blush on the girl's face, admiring every detail that he never had the opportunity to see before because he had never been so close to her – not like _this_. _ So this accident had come in handy._ He found it funny as her attention quickly diverted and her hands moved to contain the skirt which was now flying rebelliously because of the unstable winds of spring.

She was so transfixed on her task, she didn't seem to notice that she still remained on top of Sasuke in the middle of the park floor with her skirt flying right _above _him.

_Kami-sama!_ The urge to scream was huge and the shade of red on her face reached unimaginable levels. _Kami-sama!_ _Dammit!_

Clumsily, she tried to get up.

Unfortunately (or fortunately) her bike tire was more determined to bring her down and her monumental quest to run away from the boy's sight was completely halted by that useless piece of rubber (or maybe even _too_ useful).

"OUCH!"

Another fall – harder this time.

A scratch on each elbow. Knees, too.

_Oh, God, what an embarrassing situation. _

And Sasuke beneath her – but _completely _ now. She could even feel his breath against hers.

Yes, she knew she was the only girl in school to have Sasuke-kun _literally_ beneath her.

_Damn! This was not how I dreamt it!_ _Damn!_ Mentally cursing herself, Sakura kept her eyes closed because no way was she going to face those goddamn-sexy onyx eyes in such close proximity. She was so close and after all she did to him…_Kami!_ _It was almost a murder attempt!_

* * *

><p>Looking at the situation where the girl had put not only herself in, but him as well, Sasuke could only wonder what the hell she tried to do – and why she covered her face so hard instead of assessing the damage done to her knees and elbows. She was supposed to cry for help, not stand still like that.<p>

_That must have hurt._

However, as much as he disapproved the weird pink-haired girl's half-crazy stalker and maybe psycho attitude, for some strange reason, he couldn't help but admire that beautiful face of hers. Maybe it was because she looked so fragile and vulnerable.

Sasuke knew he could not demand anything of her because after all, this happened because of him. He just did not know why, but the fact couldn't be denied and he would have to bear responsibility. _Had_ _she done all this for me?_

The Uchiha started to observe those trembling, fragile rose lips that were causing not only physical pain, but something more intense, for which reason he did not understand very well. However, the entire situation has left him inexplicably feeling..._hot._ Without thinking, and with a speed he didn't know he possessed, Sasuke sealed his lips over hers with no hesitation – just because seeing her shaking was so annoying!

Feeling that soft creamy skin stop shaking just because of the pressure of his lips against hers was the greatest thing the Uchiha had ever conquered in his entire life.

To Sakura, feeling that dream come true so unexpectedly was like the end of time.

_I do not believe...I cannot believe...Sasuke kissed me!_ _On the mouth!_ _ Oh, my God, he kissed me!_ _What do I do now, what do I do?_

In a sudden movement, Sakura tried to get up and immediately leave his (oh-so-wanted!) presence, so as not to disappoint him with such a lackluster kiss. Oddly enough, Sakura was always a little bit insecure. However, it wouldn't be any fun if she managed such a feat.

_No. _

Her body was caught by two steady and careful hands that pulled her back – on the top of him. _His_ lap. _Sasuke's lap._

"Why such a rush?" Sasuke asked the girl who barely managed to recover from her surprise.

"Sa...Sas...Sasu...Sasu...I...Y-you..." The pink-haired girl was trying desperately to formulate a sentence.

"You're running away because I kissed you?" He asked, amused. "Yeah, you're really a little weird. And crazy. And I don't know why you were following me, but—"

She stared at him, speechless, as he continued his words.

"—next time you try to spy on me..." He brought his lips to her earlobe and released his breath in a soft, low whisper. "The punishment will be worse."

**_Fin?_**

* * *

><p><em>Oh guys, reviews would be lovely :)<em>


End file.
